


Eyes Wide Open

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Wrote this all on my phone, dont know if I should be bragging about that, inspired by something in my eye, it took like half an hour, its seriously the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: Mike helps El when she gets an eyelash gets in her eye.





	

Mike and the boys were working on their science fair project while El quietly walked around the science lab, taking in all the poster and diagrams. She made a mental note of all the questions she'd ask the boys, but mostly Mike. She liked the way he explained things, with a gentle voice and soft smile. 

"So if we connect this end here and this end here..." Dustin trailed off.

"This is so dumb. It's never gonna work!" Lucas said.

"You don't know that! I've seen it be done a thousand times!"

"Yeah on tv! It's a stupid potato."

"Uh yeah. In ancient times we used the sun to tell time and now we can use a potato. And if everyone doesn't think we can do it, we'll totally win if we can."

"Well it's too late to pull out now. We'll look like idiots." Mike piped in.

"Maybe we could use El?" Will spoke up hesitantly.

"No." Mike said firmly.

"Mike c'mon man. She's fine." Dustin said. 

When El returned from the Upside Down she was so weak she could barley lift a pencil with her powers. It took months for her to gain her strength back but Mike was still wary about her using her powers.

El's whimper caught his attention immediately. She was on the other side of the room gazing at a diagram of the oceanic food chain.

"El?" Mike asked. No response.

"El are you okay?" Mike asked, rising from his seat.

"Mike. M-my eye." 

Quickly crossing the room, Mike stood in front of El. About a head taller that her, Mike leaned down close to her face.

"Is there something in your eye?" he asked gently.

"I don't know."

"Okay I need you to open your eyes for me El."

El opened her left eye easily and with a struggle, slowly opened her right. It was pink and watery, both eyes filled with fear and concern.

"You're gonna be okay, El. It's okay."

Mike leaned in closer and for a second El forgot about her eye, too busy focusing on how close he was. 

"Yeah you have an eyelash coming out. I'm gonna blow it away okay? It's gonna feel weird, but it'll go away." Mike explained. El nodded. Gently he blew into her eye and it twitched, trying to close on reflex. After a few more breathes, the lash blew away and landed on her cheek. 

"That's better." Mike said, leaning away. El blinked rapidly for a few seconds and smiled softly. 

"Thanks Mike." 

Mike ignored the way his heart flipped when she said his name.

"Oh and look." he said, using his index finger to brush away the loose eyelash and showed El. 

"My mom said when I was little that if an eyelash lands on your cheek, you get to make a wish." Mike said.

"Like birthdays?" El asked.

Mike nodded. "Do you wanna make a wish El?" 

El smiled widely and nodded. She closed her eyes and thought for a second before blowing the lash away.

El opened her eyes to see Mike staring at her. It was the same expression he made after he asked her to the Snowball. Both their cheeks flushed, but neither leaned away. 

The sound of a door closing caught their attention. Mr Clarke stood at the door, staring in shock at the two. Mike inwardly cursed, remembering they never told Mr Clarke that El's not really his cousin.

Out of no where, loud ticking echoed around the room. 

"Holy shit!" Dustin yelled

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Mr Clarke doesn't realize Mike and El aren't related always makes me laugh.


End file.
